


Boredom Brings Forth Awkward

by godzillais



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Not what you think, baby play fetish, dumb boyfriends, really - Freeform, srsly dumb, tumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzillais/pseuds/godzillais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah so this is totally not what it looks like. Just... yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom Brings Forth Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I got tired of reading the same Akusai stories over and over again, so I'm writing my own.

'Damn I'm bored.' Axel thinks to himself as he mindlessly presses the channel up button on the remote. His eyes flash over to his boyfriend, Saïx, who is sitting and quietly reading a book on their small sofa next to him. 'Damn he's cute when he reads.' 

Saïx is wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants. His hair is tied back in a bun and his bangs are clipped off to one side. But what really get's Axel's goat is Saïx's pair of reading glasses. They're thin and black, and damn sexy. And the way his eyes glow in the lamp light...ugh! 

Saïx on the other hand is paying no attention to his silly boyfriend. He's too immersed in McCarthy's 'The Road', which he is reading for a third time.

Axel, being the annoying twat that he is, decides to make Saïx pay attention to him. “I love orange soda.” Saïx swiftly looks up from his book and hums, but is then quickly engrossed back in the post apocalyptic tale.

Axel will not be defeated (or ignored), so he tries again. “I suck my thumb.” This time no reaction, but Saïx heres him and is quickly catching onto his little game. “I want to drink from a bottle.” Axel says staring intently at Saïx, who is now determined not to play his lovers stupid games. 

'God damn it.' Axel thinks to himself, 'I've got to try one to really get his attention.' A light bulb goes off above Axel's head, “I want to poop in a diaper and have you clean it up.” He says smirking as Saïx's cheeks redden. 

Axel goes in for the kill, “I want-”

“Axel please.” Saïx looks up from his book to his annoying boyfriend, “Do you have a baby play fetish or are you just being stupid?” 

Axel takes a moment to think then he shrugs and says, “I was just being stupid.” 

Saïx nods, “Uh-huh,” and then goes right back to his book. 

Later that night when Saïx is turning off the lamp and heading up to bed he leans over and kisses Axel, “I already knew you sucked your thumb.”


End file.
